The Old Man and the Ox Princess
by Vegito is King
Summary: It has been five years since Goku left to train with Uub and Chi-Chi has been living her life without him. Goten has moved out of the house which leaves her alone. Her loneliness and sadness is almost too much to bear. Thankfully Master Roshi drops by to visit every now and then to keep her company and to lift her spirits! It's not as if he has an ulterior motive; or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was written by snizzlefit who was commissioned by me. Since he has not posted the story I figured I should do it since the story belongs to me. The story was not edited by me in order to keep snizzlefit's original work. The story did not follow through with what I had in mind which was a crack fic instead I got a more serious depiction of the story. Still for what it is I wanted to share it with others so here it is. I will post the other chapters at another time.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

* * *

ChiChi's eyes fluttered open as a beam of early morning light pierced the blinds to land squarely on her face. She rolled over with a sight and pulled the covers up over her head and groaned. Goku had been gone for nearly five years and every day she woke up alone was just another reminder. No matter how many times she told herself it was okay, that Goku was off doing something important, ChiChi never could quite shake the loneliness. Some days were worse than others and she had Goten to keep her occupied but the hour or so every morning she had to herself was always the worst. But waking up beside her husband wasn't the only thing she missed about him as she pulled her nightgown over her head and looked down at her naked body. She was a woman in the prime of her life and with that came certain needs Goku used to fill quite well. Satisfying her sex drive by herself was a losing battle no matter how many toys she used or how creatively she utilized them.

Climbing into the shower with a wistful smile ChiChi recalled the last time she and Goku had showered together. Little moments like that were what she really missed about him, as amazing as his cock had been. She did her best to push those thoughts from her mind and focus on getting herself clean and ready. Master Roshi was visiting in a few hours for brunch and she didn't want to seem to depressed when he arrived. Once she was nice and clean ChiChi stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Her mind wandered through a variety of fantasies regarding her husband's return as she strolled back into her room and pulled on a pair of panties and bra. She clipped her hair back with a pair of golden berets and grabbed her favorite outfit from the closet: a yellowish green, long sleeved top to go beneath a long pink, form-fitting dress. A pair of purple leggings, a dark green sash, and a pair of Saiyan styled boots rounded out her look. Once she was satisfied with her appearance ChiChi left her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen down the hall.

She did her best to think more positive thoughts as she set about preparing tea and a small assortment of brunch foods. Master Roshi had been stopping by more and more of late and she'd gotten a pretty good idea of what he liked. And while she certainly didn't mind the company ChiChi couldn't help but be reminded of her husband every time his master stopped by. But on the bright side, he was more than eccentric enough to keep her entertained during her visits and more often than not she looked forward to when he'd stop by. On a few occasions he'd brought along Krillin, Oolong, and other familiar faces but many of them were too busy to stay for long. Wondering if he was bringing anyone else again today ChiChi glanced at the clock in time to see the hour hand tick over to eleven. She had just enough time to make another pot of tea before Roshi arrived at a quarter after. For all his quirks and oddities Master Roshi was always incredibly punctual when they set a time for brunch. In a lot of ways, he was the most reliable person in her life.

After piling everything onto a tray and carrying it into the living room ChiChi poured two cups full of steaming tea and set one in front of the empty chair across from her. She listened to the ticking clock for about a minute before the familiar sound of Roshi's arrival reached her ears. With a small smile, ChiChi rose to her feet and walked up to the front door just as a series of sharp knocks rattled the wooden frame. She pulled the door open and put on her best hostess face as she greeted him.

"Master Roshi!" ChiChi exclaimed, "It's so nice to see you again!"

"It's my pleasure!" Roshi replied with a little bow, "You're looking as beautiful as ever ChiChi!"

"Thank you! Please come in, your tea is already made!"

Stepping aside to let her stout, older companion enter ChiChi quickly shut the door behind her and followed him into the living room. "I also made some snacks in case you're hungry!"

"You didn't have to go to all the trouble!" Roshi remarked, picking up a small cake and taking a bite out of it, "But I'm glad you did! This is delicious!"

"Thank you, it was Goku's favorite and everyone always loves them."

Roshi nodded and sat down in the small love seat across from her, "Goku's still gone eh?"

"Yes," ChiChi sighed, "And I haven't heard anything from him either. Have you."

"No, I suspect wherever he is he's not in a position to contact anyone."

"That makes sense." ChiChi said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Well, if you ask me he's crazy to leave you all by yourself for so long! In my experience women, especially women like you, deserve a man who sticks around!"

ChiChi watched him finish the cake and take a sip of his tea with a growing smile and slight flush to her cheeks. She'd be lying if she pretended his compliments weren't a nice perfect of having him over. Master Roshi had always been kind to her but since Goku left he'd been nothing short of doting. In her mind it was nothing but harmless fun, a little lighthearted flirting and complimenting given by a man that knew her well.

"And what do you know about 'women like me'?" ChiChi asked, drinking some of her tea and smiling, "I thought you lived on an island . . ."

Roshi laughed and set his cup down, smiling inscrutably at her from behind his bushy beard and mustache, "You'd be surprised what I know about women. You don't live as long as I have without learning to appreciate everything a woman has to offer!"

"Oh, I'm sure!" ChiChi chuckled, "I wonder if he could teach Goku some of that appreciation!" She thought. Watching Roshi brush crumbs from his facial hair for a moment she realized she'd forgotten to bring napkins, "Let me get some napkins for you!"

"Thanks!"

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small stack she'd deliberately set aside earlier and brought them into the living room a moment later. As she set them on the table and sat down Roshi was tucking something into his pocket. Not paying it any heed ChiChi took another sip of her tea and smiled. It tasted a bit different than usual but she brushed it off, assuming it had something to do with the new teapot Roshi had given her the last time he'd visited. Another pleasant quality of having him over as often as she did was the small gifts he often brought to make things a little easier. Money wasn't exactly flowing in and small items like teapots or cooking pans were a welcome help. She always felt a little embarrassed accepting them but the one time she'd outright refused he'd somehow managed to dispose of her old things and replace them with the new ones without her even noticing.

But perhaps best of all was how easy it was to talk with him. Despite Roshi visiting around three times a month they never ran out of things to discuss. Even now they chatted amicably about a variety of different things, occasionally reminiscing about the old days. By the time ChiChi had drained her cup they'd already talked about a half a dozen different topics and she had no idea how they'd transitioned from each one to the next. It was only when she went to pour herself another cup that she noticed a slight tremble in her hands. She did her best to ignore it but as the scalding hot tea poured into her cup ChiChi couldn't overlook the familiar heat filling her body. It was more than just the sun or the tea, there was a palpable fire growing inside her belly. One she knew all too well thanks to her husband's long absence. And though she was quite familiar with feelings of unsatisfied arousal this time felt infinitely stronger. It was as though all her pent-up desires and loneliness were coming to a head at once. She could already feel her body starting to respond to the heat filling it and her mind was unable to focus on anything but the sensations flooding her loins. She barely registered Roshi's words as he spoke to her, only the sound of her own name pierced the haze clouding her mind.

"ChiChi?" Roshi asked, "Are you alright? Your cheeks are quite red!"

"Yes . . . yes, I'm . . . I'm fine . . ." She replied, trying to keep her breathing calm, "Will you excuse . . . excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course . . ."

The words had barely left his mouth before ChiChi was on her feet and walking briskly towards her bedroom. She knew it was incredibly inappropriate to excuse herself from a guest so she could masturbate but in the moment that was the only decision that made any sense. She was more aroused than she'd been in a very long time and her urges were practically overwhelming. Though she told herself she was only doing it so the heat would go away ChiChi knew full well she wanted, she needed, the satisfaction a good climax would bring. Even if Roshi was there she had to get herself off at least once. Just enough to sate the overwhelming lust filling her body. In the short time, it took her to reach her room ChiChi's panties were completely soaked with fluids and every slightest movement of her bra against her sensitive nipples made her squirm and stifle a moan.

Wrenching open the drawer of bedside table with enough force to rattle the lamp atop it ChiChi balked as she stared at the empty cabinet. He favorite vibrator was gone and she had no idea where it could be. It never left that drawer unless it was being used and she hadn't used it in weeks! Sticking her hand in and scratching futilely at the wood for a moment she slammed the drawer shut and rushed over to her dresser. Yanking open the topmost cabinet and rummaging through her panties ChiChi let out a noise caught between a groan and a growl. Her backup dildo was nowhere to be found either! Without her knowledge, all of her sex toys had up and vanished into thin air! She was fast running out of marital aides as she hurried over to her closet, fell to her knees, and pulled out the small box that should have held her oldest sex toy. But sure enough, when she pulled the lid off she found only the lubricants she kept with it and an empty space where her rubber phallus should have been.

"Is everything alright?" A voice behind her asked.

"Roshi!" ChiChi gasped, shoving the box back into her closet and straightening to look at her guest, "W-what are you doing in here?!"

"I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay."

"Oh . . . well, thank you . . . I'm feeling . . ." The word was frustrated but ChiChi didn't want to admit it, "I'm feeling fine."

She turned her back to Roshi and stared into her closet, silently begging for one of her toys to appear and for her guest to leave. But instead, he walked closer, stopping only a few inches behind her. When ChiChi turned to look at him she found herself staring directly at his crotch. She could see the contour of what had to be the biggest cock she'd ever seen. It was already hard and in that moment more enticing than anything in the world. It took all her remaining strength to pull her gaze away from Roshi's package and look anywhere else. Moments later she felt it brush up against her shoulder as he leaned over her and peered into the closet. Had she been more lucid ChiChi might have questioned why he was so hard and so close but in her current state, all she could think about was the feel of his member against her. It'd been well over five years since she last touched a real dick and that felt like an absolute eternity when one was so close and she was so horny.

"Seems like you might need some help . . ." Roshi commented.

"W-what do you mean?" ChiChi asked, subtly pushing herself back against his shaft.

"I know how long Goku's been gone. And I know how badly you want a release."

"I-I-I—"

"Don't try and deny it, you need what your deadbeat husband can't give you." Roshi pushed his cock against her with a little more strength, "But I can."

"I'm so horny!" ChiChi thought, "It's Goku's fault for leaving me alone! And it's not like Roshi is some stranger right? Maybe if I just let him get me off a little . . . then I can think straight! I can always stop it if things go too far!" She reasoned, "Okay . . ." She murmured.

Too excited to care about what she'd just agreed to ChiChi rose to her feet and started to turn towards Roshi. But before she could face him properly his hand slid around her stomach to cup her perky breasts. His fingers immediately moved to her stiff nipples and started rubbing and pinching them through her clothes. A surprised moan erupted from her lips at the sudden stimulation and ChiChi pushed herself against his dexterous hands without a thought. He teased both her breasts for a few seconds before one of his hands drifted down her quivering stomach to press against her incredibly aroused sex. Her body stiffened at his touch and some small part of her wanted to bat his hand away, to tell him she had a husband. But as the pleasure started to mount ChiChi allowed herself to enjoy it. She could stop him whenever she wanted. With two digits he switched between lightly rubbing her clit and sliding his fingers over the entirety of her pussy. Another whimpering moan escaped her lips and a fresh deluge of fluids seeped out into her panties. She was certain that if Roshi kept going she would soak right through her pants.

While his hands were working her most sensitive areas Roshi's hips pressed his thick member against ChiChi's toned ass cheeks. His cock slid up and down the length of her crack, moving in time with his hands and ensuring that she never had a moment free of pleasure. Somehow his prick felt even bigger when pressed against her buttocks and ChiChi couldn't stop shaking at the thought of having that monster inside her. She pushed her ass against his waist and slowly gyrated against him, soft panting filling the room as she did so. The longer he continued to tease and play with her the more badly she ached for his dick. Her body and mind were torn between wanting to ride his cock until she passed out and wanting to stay faithful to her husband. Every skilled motion of his fingers on her body made the decision a little easier, however. Try as she might ChiChi just couldn't ignore the nearly uncontrollable lust filling her as he played with her body. She had no idea where it had come from but she found that mattered less and less every second. With nothing else to do with her hands, ChiChi reached behind her to get a proper feel for what he was hiding beneath his shorts.

"You feel so much bigger than Goku!" ChiChi murmured.

"I do? Well, why don't you make sure?"

All at once the stimulation given to her breasts and pussy stopped as Roshi's hands disappeared from her body. Letting out a disappointed moan ChiChi turned around just in time to see him pull his cock out of his shorts. Struck dumb by its length and girth she fell to her knees and whimpered while Roshi stepped closer. She couldn't even begin to fathom how that was all going to fit inside her, any part of her, but the mere sight of it was enough to make her entire body quiver in unabashed lust. She was so close to a real dick after so long and it took all of her waning energy to not pounce on it like a wild animal. Thankfully she didn't have to wait more than a few seconds for Roshi to step forward and bring his shaft within centimeters of her. ChiChi could feel the heat radiating off him and reservations she might have had about letting Roshi touch her were gone. She needed his cock and in the heat of the moment, she didn't care about anything else.

ChiChi leaned forward and slowly opened her mouth, Roshi helpfully lifting his massive dick so she could wrap her lips around the tip. The instant her body came in contact with his cock she knew she'd made the right decision. Tremors of pleasure surged through her and her tongue swirled like mad around his prick. Moaning hungrily around his meat she leaned forward, eager to take as much of him as she could. Centimeter by centimeter he slid into her mouth until the pulsing head of his prick was pressing against the back of her throat. It'd been so long since ChiChi last sucked a cock she could barely remember how to do it and in her lust, she didn't pause long enough to think about it. Her eyes started to water almost immediately as his shaft slid down her throat.

She started to gag a few seconds later and her entire body convulsed and shook. Spit dribbled out of the corners of her mouth and a very lewd slurp accompanied the ensuing batch of precum that trickled into her belly. But as her vision started to fade and her gagging grew even more violent ChiChi was forced to pull back with a shuddering moan. She didn't stop moving until his dick left her mouth with an audible pop. Spit and precum dripped down her chin and thin lines of both connected her lips to his shaft.

"Get on the bed," Roshi commanded, "I'm gonna show you why you don't need your husband!"

As curious about his plans as she was horny ChiChi nodded and climbed onto her bed, lying on her back and waiting for whatever he had planned. A split second later all of her clothes disappeared from her body in a sudden flash of power. Suddenly lying naked with every part of her exposed ChiChi gasped and weakly attempted to cover her pussy. No matter how horny she got she was never going to be comfortable getting completely naked in front of anyone that wasn't Goku. Roshi didn't seem to mind as he climbed onto the bed and straddled her stomach, his thick balls dragging along her soft skin as he slid his cock between her perky tits. Placing his hands on either side of her heaving breasts he pushed them together so they completely enveloped his massive pole. He smiled down at her and started pushing forward until the tip of his shaft emerged from between her soft mounds and made a beeline towards her flushed face.

"Did Goku ever do this with you?" ChiChi shook her head while her lips wrapped around his emerging prick, "Did you ever wish he would?" ChiChi nodded and started sucking his cock, "I can do so much more for you."

Roshi's hips slowly rocked back and forth, pushing his cock in and out of ChiChi's tits but never going far enough to keep her from sucking him off. She could feel his balls pulsing and quivering against her with every thrust and the sensation made her already sopping pussy drip with lust. A prominent stain was spreading across the sheets beneath her ass and the longer Roshi fucked her tits and mouth the wider it spread. ChiChi had no idea how long she lay there with his massive pole gliding between her breasts and the head of his prick filling her throat with precum, it was only when she felt him unexpectedly tighten against her supple skin that things changed. Her heart leaped into her throat and moaned around his cock as it swelled against her and his sack tightened. Roshi pulled back just enough to free his shaft from her lips before a thick spurt of cum erupted all over her face and hair. ChiChi opened her mouth as wide as she could to catch his spunk but she barely caught a fraction of the next load. It coated her face and clung to her hair as Roshi's shaft twitched and throbbed. He continued pulling back as he came and before she knew it her tits were covered in thick, sticky cum too. She was so preoccupied with the bitter yet delicious taste of his jizz she barely noticed his dick and balls leave her body completely.

"Now I'm gonna take care of you!" Roshi announced. Before ChiChi could respond she felt Roshi's bushy beard brush against the soft pink flesh of her dripping pussy. "Make sure to lick all that up before it dries!" He added.

ChiChi did as she was told and eagerly lapped up all the spunk that had missed her mouth while Roshi's lips pressed against her clit. She swirled his spunk around in her mouth, opening her lips to moan for a moment before closing them again to savor the sticky, viscous texture. A bolt of pleasure immediately shot through her body and her back arched in delight. At the best of times Goku had been completely hopeless at cunnilingus and within five seconds she knew Master Roshi was the exact opposite. His tongue swirled around, and playfully flicked, her sensitive nub in a way that made her toes curl and entire body quiver. After finally getting used to his motions and resuming her cleaning ChiChi was once again interrupted when two of Roshi's fingers slid knuckle deep into her pussy. Ecstasy flooded her body so fast and so hard ChiChi didn't even notice his lips leave her clit to start kissing the thick tuft of curly black hair above her pussy. She hadn't shaved in quite some time, having no real reason to, and her pubic hair was quite overgrown. But as Roshi lavished it in kisses and ran his tongue through it while his fingers pressed against her g spot any possible embarrassment was quickly squashed.

"I like my women to have plenty of hair down here!" Roshi remarked, "A pussy looks so much better with a nice thicket surrounding it!"

"T-thank you!" ChiChi moaned.

Flashing her a wide grin Roshi massaged and kneaded the inner walls of her cock hungry pussy for a few more seconds before pulling his fingers out and bringing them to his lips. ChiChi watched him suck her fluids from his hand, somehow even more aroused, and spread her legs a little wider. When he was finished sucking his digits clean Roshi took hold of his throbbing cock and pressed it against her glistening pussy. A pleading moan erupted from her lips as she felt his prick against her slit and everything suddenly became more real than ever. The outer edge of her pussy stretched and quivered as Roshi slowly started to push forward and the tip of his prick strained against her tight hole. Biting her lip and pushing back against his cock as much as she could ChiChi's eyes drifted shut and she let the pleasure wash over her. After a few seconds, the head of his member popped into her with a sudden thrust and a wave of pleasure surged through her body. The mere act of finally having a real cock inside her was enough to give ChiChi's long-neglected body a brief but powerful climax.

And while she writhed and moaned Roshi continued pushing his cock into her bit by bit. Her pulsing inner walls stretched wider than they'd ever stretched as nearly half of his prick entered her tight pussy. But gratifyingly he didn't stop moving forward until every centimeter of his thick rod was buried deep inside her and ChiChi felt more full and satisfied than she could ever describe. With his balls twitching against her asshole and the head of his cock less than an inch from her womb she was in heaven. Mini-orgasms wracked her slender form with each twitch and throb of his member and when Roshi suddenly started pulling out everything seemed to double. The thick, veiny contours of his cock felt amazing scraping against her inner walls and the more of his dick that emerged from her pussy the more excited ChiChi grew for when it was inevitably shoved back in. He finally stopped with barely a quarter of his shaft still inside her and paused just long enough for her to let out a breathless moan before slamming back in even harder than before. Her back arched in pure ecstasy and only a silent scream escaped her trembling lips as his balls smacked wetly against her flesh. Roshi immediately pulled out once more and settled into the perfect rhythm for keeping her cunt stuffed and happy.

"If you were mine I'd fuck you like this all the time!" Roshi groaned, "You'd never be lonely or horny again!"

ChiChi could only not at the thought, a small part of her balking at the notion but the part currently being stuffed with his cock absolutely loving it. Pleasure started to overwhelm her higher brain functions and everything faded into a haze that could only be pierced by her partner's dick. Evry time his hips smacked against hers she let out a little whimper and her fingers clenched the sheets below her a bit tighter. Roshi was subtly increasing the speed and though she could barely notice it ChiChi's body certainly appreciated. But as he neared a crescendo he suddenly slowed down and focused on long, smooth strokes that plunged his cock deep into her pussy and held it there for a few moments. His sudden change in tempo sent her right over the edge into another, stronger orgasm. Her cunt tightened in waves around his cock, sucking him deeper into her and holding on as tightly as it could while the rest of her body shivered in pure delight. Roshi more than lived up to his earlier comments about knowing a woman's body and ChiChi could scarcely believe how could it felt to get fucked by him. Even in the midst of her climax, she would feel him thrusting against all the sensitive spots within her cunt and perfectly hitting them in ways that made her legs go numb.

Orgasm after orgasm crashed over her and any thoughts or feelings not dedicated to the seemingly endless bursts of ecstasy were ignored. By the time Roshi reached the limit of his endurance ChiChi was little more than a softly whimpering wreck speared by his cock. Her shattered mind couldn't even comprehend the signs of his impending climax until cum was gushing into her womb in thick, ropey spurts. Somehow undiminished despite his earlier exertions Roshi's balls pumped load after load into her pussy. It swirled around inside her like a hurricane of pleasure and every new jet only made it that much more enjoyable. Almost as wonderful as the cum itself was the feeling of his massive cock throbbing with every release and his balls tightening against her skin. She could see Roshi speaking to her, no doubt something dirty, but ChiChi's mind was utterly incapable of comprehending anything but the spunk basting her womb. While his orgasm couldn't have lasted more than a few minutes to her it felt like an eternity. When his member finally ceased it's pulsing and his balls lay still ChiChi was utterly spent. She could feel his cum oozing out of her ravaged cunt and running down her ass to join the pool of pussy juice already formed on the bed. Had she any energy left in her she might have stopped Roshi from pulling out, the desire to savor his dick a little longer being the only thought left in her head, but as it was she could barely recall her own name.

The instant his prick had emerged from her pussy ChiChi let out a pent-up breath and collapsed against the bed. She could just barely hear him saying something to her but his words were completely indecipherable. Not even trying to remain conscious her mind was already fading away as a wonderful sense of pleasure engulfed her. After a few moments, he stopped talking to her and she was dimly aware of a blanket being pulled up over her naked body but everything seemed to fade away only moments after that. ChiChi was asleep before Roshi had even climbed off the bed.

* * *

The soft trilling of a songbird perched on the open window roused ChiChi from her stupor. It was well into even hours and her bedroom was bathed in the warm orange glow of the setting sun. She was dimly aware of being naked but her memories of how she'd come to be that way were shrouded in a fog. Rolling onto her side and clutching her head ChiChi did her best to try and remember what had happened earlier in the day. She faintly recalled Master Roshi visiting in the early afternoon but everything after that was a blur. The only thing that stood out to her surprisingly exhausted mind and body was a sense of fulfillment she hadn't felt since Goku left. A mixture of sexual gratification and refreshment filled her body.

With a smile, she didn't quite understand ChiChi pushed herself out of bed and shuffled into her bathroom. A long, warm bath would do wonders for her mind and body. But as she entered the room and flipped on the light she noticed a large, poorly wrapped present sitting on the edge of the sink. It had only her name written beside the card on the bow in messy but legible handwriting. At first ChiChi assumed it was a gift from her son Goten and she couldn't help but feel flattered by his attempts. She pulled off the bow and set it aside before tearing off the colorful wrapping paper to find a nondescript brown box. Tearing it open with increasing curiosity ChiChi tossed aside the equally gaudy paper used to fill the interior. A few sheets in she found her prize and the instant she saw what was inside the box ChiChi let out a startled gasp.

"What on earth?!" She thought, "This can't be from Goten!"

Nestled in the center of the box, within a small plastic case, was a ten inch, bright purple vibrator clearly modeled after a real cock. As she stared at it ChiChi couldn't shake the bizarre feeling she'd seen it before, or at least the one it was molded from. Without really knowing why she reached into the box and pulled out the dildo to examine it closer. It was larger than any of the ones she owned and considerably elaborate as well. Biting her lower lip and glancing at her door to make sure it was locked ChiChi opened the plastic packaging and pulled the vibrator free. After noticing it already had batteries she switched it on and immediately inhaled in surprise. The noise it emitted was louder than any of the surrounding wildlife and the intensity of its vibrations was running all the way up her arm and into her bosom. ChiChi promptly switched it off again and set it on the counter as she looked back into the box. A small note sat beneath the spot her present had been and she quickly picked it up.

"For when I'm not around! Love, Roshi." The note read. "P.S. I took your panties as a souvenir!"

"Oh my god I had sex with Master Roshi!" ChiChi exclaimed, everything coming back to her in a flash. "What have I done?!"

But her immediate sense of shame and revulsion at the realization was swiftly buried beneath memories of the incident. She might have unwittingly cheated on her husband but after half a decade of him being gone, she couldn't help feeling a little justified. As terrible as it was to admit it ChiChi needed the intimacy and sex Roshi had given her and with her irresponsible husband nowhere to be found it wasn't like he could ever find out. And now that she had such a powerful sex toy she wouldn't need anybody else until Goku came back. Even if it was a gift from Roshi there was no reason she couldn't use it to satiate her needs. Especially if it meant not cheating on Goku again. He had to be coming back soon, he just had to be!

"It was a one-time thing." ChiChi told herself, "It won't happen again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Roshi? It's me . . . I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Of course! I haven't seen you in weeks! Did you want to chat over the phone or―"

"In person. Please. I want to clear the air. Can you be here in an hour?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Goodbye . . ."

ChiChi hung up the phone and let out a little sigh. It'd been nearly a month since the last time Roshi had come over and in that entire time she hadn't been able to figure out what had transpired that particular day. The sex she was more than aware of, it was how she'd let it get that far that threw her off. No matter how bad things got ChiChi had always thought of herself as a trustworthy, honorable woman. Yet somehow her lust had overwhelmed her that night and she'd given in to her baser instincts seemingly without hesitation. And to make matters worse she'd used the dildo Roshi gave her several times to pleasure herself since then. Every time she thought back to that encounter all she could focus on was how wonderful it felt to be intimate with another person, to feel connected and cared for by somebody. The guilt of cheating on Goku, though never really gone, seemed to fade away a little more each day but that only made her more concerned and in turn made her feel like an even worse person. ChiChi had to clear the air with Roshi, tell him that what happened was a fluke and that she wanted to return to their normal relationship. Or at least as normal as they could manage. The best thing for both of them would be to put all this to bed and never look back.

No matter how enticing the memory of his cock was or how badly she ached for the real thing instead of a vibrator. Not really sure why she made her way back to her bedroom and quickly removed the clothes she'd put on that morning. They felt too drab, too predictable and she wanted something that would stand out better. Deciding to try out the new underwear she bought on a whim ChiChi slipped into her newest and most revealing additions to her wardrobe: a tiny black micro thong and matching bra both so skimpy she was practically naked. The soft pink flesh of her nipples was just barely visible around the lacy edges of her 'bra' and the puffy outer lips of her constantly aroused pussy were perfectly defined by the fabric disappearing between them. But despite her unfamiliarity with such erotic attire she felt oddly good about wearing it. She admired herself in the mirror for a few seconds before collecting a dress she hadn't worn in years and slipping into it without a thought. It was a bright yellow, sleeveless affair cut on either side to show her shapely legs and hips that stopped just above her ankles. The hems were lined with red silk and the barest outline of her thong could be seen peeking out from between the slits. Last but not least she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, leaving only two thick strands to frame either side of her face. Knowing she looked better than she had in a long time ChiChi smiled softly to herself and did her best to ignore the growing arousal filling her body.

Normality would help combat the heat between her legs and keep her mind from thinking of her new, and only, dildo sitting in her bedside table so ChiChi left her bedroom and started making tea and snacks. In no time at all she heard a familiar knock on the door and ChiChi opened it to find Roshi standing on her doorstep as calm as ever. The sight of him brought all her confused feelings screaming back to the surface in an instant. With some difficulty she managed to keep her face from blushing too hard as she welcomed him into her home and shut the door. After offering him some tea and a few of his favorite treats she sat down as far from Roshi as she could and folded her legs. Though she didn't want to appear too standoffish ChiChi did everything in power to keep her body and mind under control. Of course the mere sight of him filled her head with astonishingly vivid memories of their last encounter and anything she did to stifle them barely made a dent in the lust and longing filling her body. She cleared her throat and sat forward after a full minute of silence, finally finding the words she needed to say.

"We both know why you're here." She started.

"Yes we do." Roshi nodded, "You want to talk about the sex we had the last time I was here."

His forwardness made ChiChi's stomach do a little flip but she appreciated it nonetheless, "Yes. I don't . . . I don't want to lead your on or make you think―"

"You feel guilty don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You feel guilty. You think you cheated on Goku and betrayed his trust?"

"I did cheat on Goku."

"After he left you," Roshi leaned forward and smiled at her, "He left you. Again. And no matter how you try to justify it he abandoned you this time."

"Maybe so but that doesn't mean I should sleep with other men!" ChiChi replied.

"And why not? Don't you have the same needs as any other woman? Don't you deserve to have those needs satisfied."

"Yes but―"

"But what? Because he left it's your job to sit alone and wait for him? You're in the prime of your life ChiChi! You've already raised two sons that would make any mother proud! What about yourself hmmm? When was the last time you took care of yourself? More importantly, when was the last time you were taken care of?"

ChiChi swallowed several times, taken aback by Roshi's words and more than a little surprised by how right they seemed, "I-I don't know . . ."

"Exactly! You should be able to answer such a simple question with ease! You deserve better than an absentee husband and an empty house!"

"What are you saying Roshi?"

"I'm saying I can take care of you. I can be the man you need. That you deserve . . ."

Though she knew he'd been hinting at that from the beginning actually hearing him admit it felt oddly satisfying. ChiChi bit her lower lip and stared at him silently for several seconds. She'd thought everything he just said almost every day since their last meeting, albeit with a lot more anger and frustration. Even before she and Roshi had fucked such thoughts were never far from the surface of her mind. The mere fact that his suggestion was enticing proved just how lonely she'd become and the harder she tried to argue against it the more sense it made. But she still couldn't bring herself to end what she had with Goku. Not after all they'd been through. If she had one more session with Roshi to tide her over though . . .

"Let's just say I agree with what you're saying," ChiChi whispered, "What would happen next?"

Roshi smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat, "I'd take you into the bedroom and show you how a man takes care of his wife."

Taking a deep breath and silently apologizing to whatever god or gods could hear her ChiChi said, "Okay . . . but this is the last time. I'm still married to Goku, no matter his faults. One more time and it's over. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Nodding as her heart pounded out of her chest ChiChi rose to her feet and took Roshi by the hand. It felt beyond strange to knowingly lead another man into her bedroom but the thrill and anticipation more than eclipsed any reservations she had left. She shut the door behind them and looked at him with an uncertain smile, quietly hoping he would take the lead and keep her from doing anything embarrassing. It didn't take more than a few seconds for him to pick up on her reticence and a wide smile to spread across his face. Taking her hands into his and and softly kissing them both Roshi guided her towards the bed and gently sat her down on the edge. ChiChi bit her index finger and watched as he knelt down in front of her and winked. A gentle moan escaped her lips while his strong hands moved their way down her inner thighs, spreading her legs wide and sending shivers up her spine. When her legs were completely splayed and only the yellow fabric of her dress remained between him and her barely covered pussy Roshi paused and smiled up at her.

"I could take care of you like this whenever you wanted."

Before ChiChi could fashion a response to that he lifted her dress and pushed it over her thigh. Still smiling he leaned in and ran his tongue around the soft, unshaven edges of her pussy revealed by her minuscule underwear. Moaning a little louder and grabbing the bedsheets beneath her ChiChi's entire body tensed and a little bolt of pleasure arced through her sex. He hadn't even touched her pussy yet and she was already trembling at the thought! While his tongue glided up and down the contours of her outer labia his fingers slipped beneath the waistline of her panties to slowly pull them up. Little by little the black fabric disappeared into her slit and more of her cunt was exposed to his roaming tongue. By the time she properly registered what he was doing nothing but her already swollen clit and the deepest reaches of her pussy remained hidden from his sight. Holding her panties up with one hand Roshi brought his thumb and forefinger up to the unmistakable bump that was her sensitive nub. He softly rubbed and pinched it through her panties as he tongue ran up and down her sex with long, unpredictable movements. The pleasure filling ChiChi's body was indescribable and the harder she tried to remain composed the more arousing his ministrations became.

"Roshi!" She breathlessly moaned, "That feels amazing!"

Seemingly too engrossed in his work to respond Roshi merely smiled and started moving with even more gusto. His fingers moved in small circles over her ever expanding clit while his tongue gradually slipped closer and closer to the center of her sex. Before long ChiChi's hips started gently bucking and grinding against him and her arms trembled like mad against the bed. Barely able to support herself to watch him tongue her pussy she let herself fall back onto the bed and more fully into the pleasure. She bit her lower lip and moaned at the ceiling as her eyes rolled back in her head and her hands clenched the sheets even tighter. Something powerful was welling up inside her, growing larger with every second her serviced her cunt. ChiChi was on the edge of an orgasm she hadn't experienced since the last time Roshi was with her and somehow he'd accomplished that without even taking out his cock. A delighted smile spread across her face and her eyes drifted shut as she let herself fall head first into her welling climax. With a soft gasp as her only warning ChiChi's back suddenly arched and a veritable fountain of fluids gushed from her pussy to soak her panties and Roshi's face. Wave after wave crashed down over her and with every new burst of pleasure came an extra helping of juices for him and more toe curling ecstasy for her.

Though it didn't last more than a second ChiChi's orgasm had been enough to absolutely soak the bedsheets, her inner thighs, and most of Roshi's face and chest. The moment the pleasure ceased her entire body went limp and she let out a long, satisfied sigh. She could feel his fingers and tongue leave her pussy and a mixture of gratitude and selfish desire for more welled up inside her. Using what little strength she had after such an exhilirating climax ChiChi lifted her head to see Roshi pulling off his stained shirt and unbuttoning his shorts. A surge of adrenaline coursed through her at the sight of his meaty, already hard cock. She wanted to service him as he'd serviced her, to taste the cum beading on the tip of his prick and see the same pleasure he'd given her on his face. Though oral sex had never been something she was good at or particularly liked in the moment all ChiChi desired was to wrap her lips around the dick that had already given her so much pleasure. If it was to be their last time she was going to taste his cock.

But it seemed Roshi had other plans as he stepped forward and positioned his cock between her still quivering thighs, "Do you trust me?" He asked.

". . . Yes . . ."

Smiling and bending low over her prone form Roshi swooped in for a sudden, furious kiss. For a brief instant the feeling of his beard and mustache made ChiChi flinch but the instant she felt his tongue slip between her lips it faded away. She threw her arms around his muscled chest and pulled him deep into her, savoring the taste of her cunt on his lips and the warm feeling of his tongue swirling around inside her mouth. Gently pushing her own back against his and smiling ChiChi pushed herself down just enough for his prick to brush against the outer lips of her pussy. Even through the fabric the feel of his shaft was nothing short of heavenly. The precum that smeared across her already stained panties was just icing on the cake and she kissed him with every ounce of lust and passion she had in her body. As their tongues swirled around in each others mouths the sounds of their sloppy embrace filled the bedroom. ChiChi wanted him inside her so badly she felt like a drug addict. Everything about him in that moment made her body scream for pleasure, for his attention. Thought it took nearly all her self control she finally pushed him away as the heat between her legs grew unbearable.

"Fuck me!" She whimpered, "Fuck me!"

Roshi nodded and smiled, "Of course. Roll over and get on your hands and knees first."

Eager to see what he had in store for her ChiChi did as she was told and smiled hungrily. At one time she might have been embarrassed to have her barely clothed ass and pussy so exposed but in the heat of the moment it only made her more excited. Roshi slid off the bed and moved behind her, clearly admiring her plump ass and inviting inner thighs. With one quick motion he flipped her dress onto her back to expose the thin black string firmly situated between her full, round buttocks. Slipping a finger underneath and pulling it up, he released it with a snap the echoed throughout the bedroom and made ChiChi squirm even harder. She was just about to beg for his cock once more when he spoke again.

"You have an amazing body ChiChi."

"Thank you . . ."

"But by far your best feature, aside from your face, is your ass!" ChiChi blushed at his words and swayed her hips back and forth, "Did Goku ever give it the attention it deserves?"

"N-no . . . nobody's ever done anything with it . . . not even me . . ."

"Really?" A strange gleam filled Roshi's eyes and his smile widened perceptibly, "Do you trust me ChiChi?"

"Yes," She nodded, "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see, just enjoy the ride!"

Climbing onto the bed behind her and grabbing her ass with both hands Roshi slowly spread her trembling buttocks apart to reveal her tightly puckered hole half hidden behind a black string. ChiChi let out a soft moan and shivered as his breath collided with her soft flesh. She felt her thong pulled away from her virgin hole and his tongue press against it a moment later. It swirled around her asshole in long, smooth circles for what felt like minutes until it was completely lathered in spit. His grip tightened ever so slightly and an surprised gasp escaped her lips as Roshi pushed his tongue past her exit turned entrance and into her asshole. Her body instantly tightened around the intruder and a surprising burst of pleasure filled her. It wasn't as exhilirating as when he'd been playing with her pussy but there was still something deliciously dirty about having her asshole licked.

"Was that all?" She asked as Roshi pulled away.

"Not by a long shot."

ChiChi looked back as Roshi straightened behind her, one of his hands leaving her ass to grab his fat prick and position it against her ass. The thought of that monster pushing it's way into her hole was all at once thrilling and absolutely terrifying. Never in her life had she thought about or wanted anal but as his swollen cock head rubbed against her trembling backdoor the idea suddenly seemed quite enticing, even sexy in a way. Preparing herself as best she could ChiChi looked back at him and slowly nodded after realizing he'd been waiting for her. Roshi returned her nod and gently pushed against her tight hole. For the briefest instant it seemed like there was no way he could ever get inside her but just as she was starting to wonder if it would be possible her body finally submitted to his prick. Immediately pleasure and pain filled her body in equal parts as the tip of his dick stretched and strained against her asshole. Little by little it spread her wider than she could have ever dreamed until finally the tip was past the entrance and buried firmly inside her ass. ChiChi let out a quavering moan and squeezed his cock harder than ever. The pain was surprisingly minimal and the pleasure of giving her anal virginity to Roshi was breathtaking. Her enjoyment only grew as he continued to push his cock into her, centimeter after centimeter disappearing into her ass while she was left to writhe and moan against the bedsheets.

ChiChi could feel her inner walls stretching wide to accommodate him, his already impressive girth feeling almost twice the size inside her hole. Her hands curled into fists against the sheets and a never ending maelstrom of pleasure swirled around inside her loins. By the time his balls were resting against her still covered pussy ChiChi could barely breathe. Fluids trickled out of her cunt in a steady stream and her ass tightened around his prick in waves while the rest of her body was left to tremble and shake. Roshi's hands left her ass a moment later, one moving to her hip while the other grabbed her ponytail. Gripping it just hard enough to make her gasp he pulled her head back ever so slightly and ChiChi's body involuntarily tightened around him. She'd never been with a man who had such total and complete control over her body, it was nothing short of amazing. He started pulling back a few seconds later and soft moans erupted from her lips almost immediately. The feeling of his cock pushing into her asshole had been great but the feeling of it leaving was indescribable. Roshi's prick was perfectly shaped to scrape against her inner walls and send ecstasy surging through her body in toe curling explosions. As the tip neared her entrance ChiChi's back arched and she let out a gentle whimper, not wanting his member to exit her hole.

Thankfully Roshi didn't seem to have any intention of leaving her and he swiftly pushed the entirety of his cock back inside without missing a beat. In no time at all he worked up a smooth, slowly increasing rhythm that kept her in a constant state of moaning bliss. She could feel his thrusts getting stronger and stronger as he fucked her but it was so gradual and so skillful ChiChi didn't feel an ounce of pain. In fact nothing but pleasure filled her body after only a few minutes and Roshi showed no signs of slowing down. Time faded away and she lost herself completely in the sensations filling her body. He was like a machine and all she could do was savor his prowess. Every so often his grip on her hair would tighten as his dick pushed back into her and her head would be yanked to the side hard enough to make her gasp. With anyone else she might have been uncomfortable with having her hair pulled and her ass fucked but because it was Roshi and because she trusted him more than anyone, for some reason, it all felt totally natural. More than that it just felt right. Each thrust of his twitching shaft made her feel more satisfied around loved than she'd felt in years. His member continued to pump in and out of her asshole for what felt like an eternity before she finally noticed a subtle swelling further stretching her hole. ChiChi's heart skipped a beat and a smile lit up her face, he was gonna cum! He was gonna fill her with his seed after taking the last virginity she had left to give! The thought was so thrilling her entire body erupted in goosebumps and her ass clamped down around him harder than ever. She wanted his cum so badly she could barely breathe!

"Cum inside me!" She moaned, "I wanna feel it in my ass!"

Roshi's cock throbbed particularly hard at her words and he nodded down at her. Pulling her ponytail a little harder and shoving his prick as deep as it could go inside her ass his entire body went stiff. ChiChi moaned as his dick swelled even more and his sack tightened against her pussy. In an instant she was granted exactly what she wanted as cum exploded into her asshole, coating her inner walls in a flash of heat and pleasure. His first spurt was more than enough to fill her aching need for his spunk and when the second load arrived it pushed her right over the edge. Screaming at the ceiling and moaning his name between bouts of incomprehensible gibberish ChiChi's eyes rolled back in her head and her mind went blank. The only thing she could focus on was the endlessly swirling cum spilling into her ass and the powerful throbbing of Roshi's dick against her quivering walls. It felt like every drop of cum in his balls was being emptied into her body and she couldn't get enough of it.

Even after he finished and she was left with nothing but his cock and a belly full of jizz ChiChi felt more complete and satisfied than she'd been in years. Her head was spinning from the pleasure and the slightest shift of his dick inside her sensitive hole made her entire body quiver with delight. Despite their agreement ChiChi quietly wished he could keep his prick inside her forever. But as his dick started to slide out of her ravished hole she knew it was just a fantasy. He moved as tenderly as possible while she shifted and gasped at the sensations filling her body. When his shaft finally emerged from her hole it did so with an almost comical pop. She could feel her hole still gaping from his cock and the knowledge that Roshi was watching it pulse and squeeze the open air was humiliating and arousing all at the same time. Silently hoping none of his cum would spill out ChiChi fell to the bed with a sigh and a smile.

"That was amazing Roshi . . ." ChiChi admitted, "I haven't felt like that in years!"

"I could make you feel like that everyday if you were my wife."

"I know . . ." She rolled onto her side and looked at Roshi with a wan smile, "I hate to ask so soon after but . . . could I have some time to myself? I need to think about . . . things . . ."

Roshi's ensuing grin made her blush almost as much as the sight of his half hard cock dangling between his legs while he pushed himself off the bed, "Of course, I have to get going anyways. But before I do . . ." Roshi bend over and pulled a small box out of his discarded clothes, "This is for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything! I don't―"

"Take it, I want you to have nice things."

ChiChi took the gift with a nod and a smile and looked down at the unassuming box. Roshi quickly dressed himself and, after giving her a parting kiss, made his way out the door. As soon as he was gone she opened her present with no small amount of excitement. After cheating on her absentee husband twice she no longer felt any real guilt at accepting presents from another man. After all, she'd already accepted the ramifications of sleeping with someone else! The plain white paper and pink bow fell away and she pulled off the lid to reveal two elegant silver earrings with small, beautifully cut emeralds. Covering her mouth with one hand while the other slowly lifted her gift into the air ChiChi stared in awe at Roshi's newest present. Without hesitation she removed her own modest earrings and put in the new ones. She fell back against the bed a moment later, one hand idly feeling the contours of her earrings while the other lay across her stomach.

"He really means what he says doesn't he . . ." ChiChi thought to herself, "And I really like being with him . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

ChiChi woke to the soft trilling of birds as warm beams of sunlight poured into the bedroom she shared with her husband. She took a deep breath and smiled up at the ceiling, silently thanking whatever gods would listen for her fortune. All around her were pictures and mementos of her happiness. Almost a dozen different pictures of her hiking, visiting the beach, hiking, and even cooking lined the walls of Kame house and dressers but none were more special than the image that sat on her nightstand. Softly kissing Roshi's arm and lifting it off her naked body ChiChi stared at her wedding photo with a wistful smile. A soft rustling drew her attention back to the bed in time to see Roshi rolling onto his side and looking at her with a lascivious grin. She leaned in for a quick kiss as a smile spread across her own face and a familiar ripple echoed through her body.

"Good morning sweetheart," She murmured, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. How did you sleep?"

"Amazing! This new mattress is perfect!"

"Yes it is." Roshi looked around the bedroom for a moment before winking at ChiChi, "I don't think we've properly broken it in though . . ."

"Me neither . . . how should we fix that?"

"I have just the thing!"

A short while later ChiChi emerged from the bathroom dressed in a familiar outfit both she and Roshi had been dying to use since their marriage. Two bright purple gloves covered her arms, powder blue sleeves peeking out beneath them, and a matching pair of boots and stockings covered her legs. A thin strapped, blue and white armored bikini clung to her hips with a similarly metallic top hugging her perky breasts. Both were about as skimpy as they could be while still hiding her nudity and as she did a little twirl to show it off to her husband ChiChi could feel the fabric slide a further between her plump cheeks. Roshi was sitting on the bed with his legs folded dressed in an unassuming white tank top and khaki shorts. A large bottle of scented oil sat beside him.

"How do you like it master?" ChiChi asked, staring at Roshi with a demure expression that belied the excitement filling her body, "Does it please you?"

Sliding to the edge of the bed and slowly inhaling Roshi looked her up and down for several seconds before finally saying, "It'll suffice. For now."

"I'm glad! What would you like me to do now?"

"Come here. And turn around."

ChiChi sauntered over to Roshi and turned her back to him, allowing herself a small smile as the thrill of their roleplay started to take hold. She'd only ever done this sort of thing once before and at the time she'd be the more dominant one. It was oddly liberating and more than a little exciting to allow another to have complete control. After a few seconds of feeling his gaze roam her almost naked ass and uncovered back she heard the soft pop of a bottle being opened. Unable to help herself she sneaked a quick glance over her shoulder to see Roshi pouring a healthy amount of clear liquid into his hand. His eyes darted up to hers a moment later and she immediately looked back at the wall opposite the bed.

"Don't move." He commanded. "Not an inch."

A loud smack accompanied his orders as he clapped and rubbed his hands together. ChiChi nodded and did her best to remain motionless even when she felt his fingers brush against her exposed thighs. The oil coating his skin was strangely hot despite not being heated and the more the lathered her body with the more aroused she felt herself becoming. Little by little Roshi coated her body in glistening oil, his fingers caressing her body as they moved up and down her supple skin. It didn't take him more than a minute to finish up her legs and instead of moving to her stomach like ChiChi hoped he would Roshi focused on her naked forearms and shoulders. He spent significantly more time kneading and squeezing her arms but even that was finished with surprising ease. When his hands did finally move to her taut belly they did so with an almost knowing lack of speed. Roshi moved slower than ever as he coated the quivering flesh of her tummy in oil.

His hands moved in small circles, gradually spreading out from one central point across her skin. Several times she felt his fingers dip just a hair beneath her bikini to brush against the few parts of her body concealed by clothing. Once he even pushed far enough to brush against her unkempt patch of pubic hair and ChiChi couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Eventually his fingers drifted past her navel and towards the underside of her bikini top, cheekily slipping beneath the cold metal to press against her soft, squishy breasts. It took all of her self control to remain composed as he purposefully teased and played with her sensitive tits for nearly a full minute. By the time he was finished with her breasts ChiChi's inner thighs were coated with more than just body oil. She barely even noticed his attention move to her back until she felt the familiar touch of his hands on her buttocks. Though he didn't spend as long with her ass Roshi made sure to tease and play with her soft, pert cheeks long enough to have her practically begging for his cock.

"Now get to work." He said, leaning back and watching her.

"Yes master."

Momentarily caught off guard by his sudden order ChiChi looked at him over her shoulder for several seconds before an idea popped into her head. A lascivious smile spread across her face and her stance widened while she leaned forward. She pushed her ass towards him, gently swaying her hips as she did, and lowered herself onto his lap. Her hands moved to his thighs for support and she slowly started grinding against his prominent bulge. Even through his shorts ChiChi could feel every inch of the cock she loved so much. Before marrying Roshi the idea of giving a lapdance would've been nothing more than a crazy fantasy but now it was not only a reality but something she loved doing. Normally it was little more than excuse to tease her husband by rubbing her naked pussy against his dick until her fucked her raw. This time it felt like she was the one being teased, every throb and pulse of his shaft sending small tremors of pleasure coursing through her legs. The flimsy metal and cloth separating their loins did little to hide the intense arousal both of them felt and the more she rubbed herself against him the wetter she became. Oil and pussy juice soaked Roshi's thighs and the gentle twitching of his prick made sure a steady stream leaked out.

ChiChi hadn't been at it for more than a minute when she felt her husband's hands on her hips. Lifting her off his lap without a word Roshi quickly slipped out of both his shorts and his underpants to reveal his pulsing cock. The moment it was free he reached forward and grabbed the waist of her bikini and wrenched it down to her thighs. Nodding silently at her and smiling Roshi sat back and let ChiChi resume her actions. She stared at it for several hungry seconds before lowering herself once again. An immediate shiver ran up her spine as his dick slid comfortably between her plump ass cheeks. The feel of his fat prick throbbing against her asshole and pussy was matched only by the feel of it actually being inside her. But until he allowed it ChiChi couldn't savor that particular sensation so she merely grinded her body against him with all the skill she'd acquired during their time together. After a short while Roshi sat up just enough to further push his cock between her buttocks and slowly inhale. His hands pressed her cheeks tighter together and both of them trembled with arousal. If there was anything Roshi loved more in the world than the sensation of ChiChi's ass gripping his dick he couldn't think of it!

"Good." Roshi encouraged, "Good! Keep going slave!"

"Yes master!" ChiChi moaned, "Do you like how my ass feels master?"

"I do!" Roshi groaned.

His hands pushed her cheeks tighter around his cock and ChiChi felt it throb particularly hard. An excited smile lit up her face and she braced herself for what was sure to be an impressive amount of cum. Somehow, despite not being a Saiyan or any sort of alien, Roshi was capable of producing frankly impossible amounts of cum seemingly without expectations of getting basted in another thick load of his jizz were altered when Roshi suddenly took hold of her waist and effortlessly lifted her into the air. ChiChi let out a surprised squeak as she was tossed with surprising softness, onto the bed, her head almost hanging off the side. She barely had time to think about the sudden change before Roshi mounted her face and shoved his cock balls deep into her mouth. Immediate gags and slurps filled the bedroom and ChiChi moaned around his prick with surprised delight. A few seconds later her moans only increased when she felt his bushy beard and skillful lips pressing against her sopping pussy.

With control suddenly gone away ChiChi could do nothing but suck and lick her husband's dick as he started thrusting in and out of her throat like it was little more than just another hole for his shaft. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her love of being used mixed with the pleasure of his tongue moving across her cunt. She could tell how close he was to orgasm from the nearly constant throbbing of his dick inside her throat. His pulsing shaft stretched her inner walls wide and every twitch of his sack against her face only made her wetter. But despite how close he was Roshi was determined not to cum until ChiChi was right on the brink, of orgasm or suffocation. Both of them loved pushing things to their limit and times like this were the best chances to do so. He continued to slam into her throat with utter abandon, his every movement encouraged and spurred on by ChiChi's gurgling whimpers and indecent slurps. It didn't matter that the edges of her vision were starting to fade or that he was so close to cumming it was almost maddening, all they cared about was building the pleasure as high as they could before finally falling into it.

Somehow through it all Roshi managed to continued licking, sucking, and even fingering her cunt with so much energy ChiChi almost forgot about the massive dick sliding in and out of her esophagus. A steady flow of juices seeped out of her pussy and straight into her husband's waiting mouth or over his constantly writhing fingers. No matter how many times he went down on her ChiChi could never quite believe how skilled he was at pleasing a woman. Her focus was pulled back to something far more delicious before she could think about it too much as Roshi finally shoved the entirety of his cock into her mouth and let out a long, low groan. His lips left her pussy as he gasped and ChiChi's eyes closed in delight. In an instant a thick load of gum was gushing straight into her belly, his dick so far inside her she barely got to taste the cum exploding out of his sack. Thankfully the sensation of a tummy full of cum was more than enough to make her cum, even without the taste, and ChiChi's back arched as much as it could beneath her lover. As jizz continued to spray into her stomach in thick jets her own body trembled and shook in remarkably similar patterns. Every new load that filled her empty belly added another burst of pleasure to her cock hungry body.

Though neither of their climaxes lasted more than a few seconds the experience was enough to leave both ChiChi and Roshi lightheaded and barely conscious. When the last of his cum had dripped out of his dick like water from a leaky faucet Roshi slowly lifted himself off of ChiChi's prone form. Her husband's cock slid out of her mouth with a slightly humiliating gurgle and her long dormant gag reflex resurfaced for just an instance. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she did her best not to quiver too much while the head of his dick scraped against the walls of her throat. When it finally emerged from her throat ChiChi took a long, shuddering breath and smiled at the ceiling. Cum and spit trickled out of the corners of her mouth but she no desire to wipe it away. Roshi slid off the bed beside her and she watched him stretch for several seconds before summoning the strength to move into a more comfortable position.

"That was amazing master!" ChiChi panted. She crawled up towards the headboard and collapsed against the pillows with a contented sigh, "Thank you . . ."

"What makes you think we're done?"

"W-we're not done?"

"Not even close!"

Roshi hopped onto the bed with an enthusiasm and energy befitting a much younger man and grabbed her legs. He pulled her towards him and lifted her off the bed like it was nothing, spreading her legs wide so ChiChi was staring up at him from between her glistening thighs and her ass and pussy were on full display. She fully expected him to pick up where he left off and bury his face in the soft pink folds of her pussy but as always Roshi surprised her. Grabbing his somehow still hard cock he positioned himself above her sopping cunt and pushed the head against her entrance. With one powerful thrust he pushed the full length of his shaft into her slit and the room was filled with the echoing slap of his sack colliding with her flesh. Pleasure immediately flooded ChiChi's body as her pussy was filled to the brim with his dick and the ecstasy she'd been experiencing only moments ago returned with a vengeance.

Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment ChiChi forgot they were roleplaying at all. She opened her mouth to beg him to start moving but before a sound could come out Roshi pulled back, his grip tightening on her legs and his dick throbbing wildly. His hips continued to moved until nearly all of his prick was free of her quivering hole and he held himself there for several tortuous seconds. A wide smile spread across his face as Roshi looked down at his wife and drank in the look of unbridled lust and longing plastered across her face. She wanted his cock even more than he wanted to fuck her and he was all too happy to oblige. He slammed down with just as much force as before and a ripple of pleasure echoed through his body. ChiChi's cunt tightened around his prick harder than ever and she bit her lower lip to keep from screaming at the sensations filling her body. Roshi wasted no time pulling back once more and before she could even realize it he was fucking her with a steady, practiced rhythm that sent her right up to the edge of an orgasm in less than a minute. The feel of his prick pounding her slit was all that mattered in the world and every thrust and throb of his dick made her entire body shake. Time faded away as quickly as her already waning mind, he could have been inside her for hours or seconds but in the end the result was the same.

"Oh god!" ChiChi moaned, "Don't stop master! Don't stop I'm gonna cum!"

Her eyes rolled back in her head and ecstasy flooded her body as Roshi's cock pounded her tight little cunt without mercy. Every wet slap of his balls against her ass was greeted with a breathless moan and the harder she trembled the harder he slammed into her. She was right on the edge of something big and both of them knew it. But Roshi still had one more trick to play, something he'd been saving for a special occasion. His brow furrowed and a rush of energy surged through his body as he concentrated harder than he had in a long time. He shoved his prick balls deep into her cunt and focused every ounce of his chi on what he hoped would be his trump card. In a flash his body started to swell and bulge with muscle and his cock grew exponentially inside ChiChi's cunt. Her inner walls were stretched to the breaking point before she even realized what was happening and when her eyes beheld the love of her life's bulging muscles all she could do was stare in rapturous ecstasy. His dick had nearly doubled in size within her and she felt like her body was being split in half. He slowly started resuming his thrusting, the width of his cock pushing her right over the edge into one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever experienced.

Pleasure unlike any other filled her body and ecstasy flooded her brain as ChiChi was completely overwhelmed. Shutting her eyes and silently screaming to the heavens any semblance of thought or reasoning vanished from her mind. Nothing existed in her world but the unbelievable bliss of Roshi's cock and the almost painful joy it filled her will. Every centimeter of her glistening, naked form quivered and shook, her cunt tightening around his dick hard enough to make him gasp. Wave after wave of fluids gushed out of her pussy to soak her trembling body and trickle all over the bed. Even as his movements slowed and Roshi once more slid the entirety of his dick into her pulsing hole ChiChi continued to writhe and moan while her body was filled more completely than she could have ever dreamed. Some small part of her utterly broken mind barely registered a noticeable swelling of his already enormous cock head but all it elicited was yet another whorish moan. Roshi let out a soft gasp of his own and weakly thrusted into her one more time.

Cum erupted into her pussy a moment later, a powerful jet filling her tight hole and gushing into her womb. Practically screaming with ecstasy ChiChi's tongue lolled out of her mouth and an insane, lascivious smile spread across her face. Roshi pumped load after load into her hungry body and each new spurt only prolonged her climax until she was little more than a twitching, gibbering wreck. Little did she know that Roshi's sudden increase in mass applied not only to his physical size but the already copious amounts of cum stored away in his sack. And with his prick buried deep inside her cunt every last drop of his seed was being unloaded inside her without delay. Her womb was filled to the brim with swirling jizz before she knew it and the instant it was full it quickly overflowed into her cunt. She couldn't believe how much was inside her, especially when her body finally reached it's limit and thick strands of pussy juice and cum sprayed from her pussy to coat her inners thighs and trickle down her quivering belly. There was so much inside her ChiChi couldn'e even tell that he'd finished cumming until his dick finally stopped twitching and her own climax lost it's edge.

After a while the pleasure finally started to subside and the feeling returned to her legs while Roshi's cock returned to it's normal size within her pussy. As her inner walls started to return to their normal tightness all the extra cum he'd pumped into her had nowhere to go but out. The sound of her lover's cum bubbling out of her cunt filled the room and ChiChi couldn't help but laugh at the noise. She smiled lovingly up at Roshi and caressed his cheek, playfully squeezing his softening cock with her pussy. Her brow furrowed slightly in confusion as she noticed his eyes struggling to remain open and his body swaying ever so slightly above her. She was just about to open her mouth to ask if everything was okay when he suddenly collapsed against her.

"Oo!" ChiChi groaned, suddenly crushed under the weight of her hyper muscular husband, "Roshi? Honey? Are you okay?" Her worried questions were answered with a soft snore and her fear instantly turned to amusement and disbelief, "Roshi!"

With a comical start he woke and pushed himself up, "What's up babe?"

"You fell asleep on me!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" She laughed, "It's okay darling, I know how tired you must be."

"Yeah . . ."

She could already see he was starting to nod off again but thankfully as he did so Roshi had the wherewithal to fall to her side. Laughing softly at the spectacle ChiChi snuggled close to him and kissed his cheek. They'd been fucking at least once a day since getting married and during the last week she'd been riding him even more than usual. She just couldn't get enough of his dick! Surprisingly he'd held up even better than Goku despite being a human, in many ways his stamina was nothing short of amazing.

"Sleep well," ChiChi cooed, running her hand over her stomach, "We'll have plenty of time to enjoy each other." She didn't want to tell him that she was pregnant just yet, it was more fun letting him try and reaping the rewards of a constant pussy full of cum!


End file.
